1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to connector devices having a one-way septum valve. Connector devices employing such one-way septum valves provide a sterile closure for use with I.V. and syringe systems, and the one-way valve also prevents blood leakage from the patient back through the connector.
2. State of the Art
Prior art connectors have been proposed, but they tend to be complicated and generally ineffective. It would be desirable to provide a simple and inexpensive luer hub connector for use with an I.V. unit, syringe, and the like, with the connector having a reliable and trustworthy one-way septum valve having good sealing and sterility properties and which can be used a number of times while still maintaining these properties.
Representative of the prior art devices having a one-way septum valve is the connector device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,591. In that patent a connector and assembly for an I.V. unit, syringe is disclosed that includes a deformable slit septum in the form of a flat membrane made of a resilient polymeric material. A moveable, hollow plug is positioned a short distance from the septum. When the syringe tip is inserted into the connector and contact is made between the plug and the syringe tip, the plug is pushed inwardly and engages the slit of the septum and outwardly deforms the septum slightly. This permits liquid to flow through the septum to the patient. When the syringe tip is withdrawn from the connector, the septum is supposed to return to its generally flat condition and assume its initial closed state. This supposedly will cause the septum to reseal and prevent the backward flow of blood, etc., from the patient through the connector. Unfortunately it has been found that the resiliency of the septum is insufficient to guarantee the return of the septum to its initial closed state. The reliability of the connector and all other similar devices utilizing a septum in the form of a generally flat disc is not very good, and the devices have not found to be commercially acceptable.